Waning Devotion
by MysticEyes08
Summary: Rosalie and Edward are happily married before Isabella Swan arrives in Forks. However, Alice sees a vision about Bella that changes everything. Rated M for language


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS!  
><strong>

**Summary:Rosalie and Edward are happily married before Isabella Swan arrives in Forks. However, Alice sees a vision that changes everything. Sorry guys I don't want to give too much away, so that's all I'm willing to say about the plot. There might be an Emmett, but I'm not sure yet. I just want to say that this is my first piece and I really need the feedback, so let me know what you think. Also Please be patient with me about updates, since my ideas seem to change allot and I don't know that I will finish this before going back to school. Rated M for swears, and possibly for later scenes. I really hope you enjoy this as much as I am enjoying writing it so far! ^_^**

Waning Devotion

Chapter One: Arrival

Edward's POV:

Soon, it will be time for the sun to rise and crawl across the face of my love, and here I lie awaiting that very moment. And beside me, as I still to this very day am surprised to see, lies the body of my wife, heart, and soul for all eternity…_literately_. As of now she is sleeping peacefully, with her soft golden curls tangled about her shoulders. Her complexion is that of the utmost beauty, it is pale, yet there is a glow that no human could ever avert their eyes. And across her face she wears the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life, none could ever compare. Underneath those heavily shut eyelids are the eyes of an angel. I suppose that was what she had to be, since she came to me in my darkest hour. I know it sounds cliché, but it's true. She was lying halfway on her side, and halfway on her back, though her knees hugged her about that tiny little waist, they did not touch it completely, for that was where she had twisted her body to be lying on her back. Her right arm lie on her belly, while her left was wrapped around her head as she ever so lightly held a fistful of hair within her palm.

I still wonder, after a century together, does she know that this is a morning ritual? Does she know what it means to me, to watch the sun rise and crawl across the skin of the goddess that now lies in my bed? I highly doubted it, since she never gave a subtle hint that she could've known.

"Ah, soon my darling, soon the sun will rise and crawl across your face, and today my dear, it is at the perfect angle." I whispered to her, knowing she couldn't hear me. Just as I said it, the sun seemed to have decided to grant me my wish, because it rose and my heart leap from its chest as I watched my wife's skin start to glow in a wide array of colors, sparkling beautifully. And this is when, as always, I leaned in to kiss my wife softly on her elongated neck, that neck which had the skin as soft as a rose petal. Her name suited her well, "Rose, my love, it seems the sun has risen, and it is time to get ready for school." I caressed her cheek.

She awoke, and her smile became wider, if that was even possible, she must have been having a very good dream. "Good morning Edward, and _my oh my_, you look positively glowing this morning," she laughed. It was our little joke, since as vampires, you see, our skin literately glows when the sun touches our skin.

"Yes, it seems as though the sun decided to come out and play," I replied.

"Mmm, I hope it decides to stay that way, I would really enjoy a day without rain, I'm very hungry, it's been two weeks since the last time we went for a hunt!" She groaned. Yes, actually I did notice that too, her eyes were no longer the same honeysuckle color they always were after we had eaten, instead they were nearing blackness that still looked damn good on her. She was right, it was time to hunt, and maybe we could just play sick, its not like we will be missing anything in school we haven't already learned over the last century.

My family had decided to stay in Forks, Washington, because we thought it would be easiest to blend in. It's seasons consisted of April showers and Winter Wonderlands. And our father, or rather our sire, decided it would be a good idea to stay her just because of its seasons. Under the laws of the Volturi, it was strictly forbidden for humans to discover our existence, so blending in is a very big importance. This small town provided the optimum camouflage and safety for this family of six. On top of the benefits of the weather, the landscape itself was exactly what we required to keep ourselves full and again, in camouflage. The place was surrounded by forests, which helped conceal the sun when we did decide to hunt, but it also gad some mountains that would provide for a yummier meal, when we couldn't hunt for weeks, due to the fact that our attendance at school was necessary for us to blend in.

I looked outside my window, longing for the sky to show no signs of rain. I really was hungry, and was sure that my eyes must have been coal black by now. It was hard to have to wait two weeks to eat a decent meal, had we been meat eaters, then it would be just fine and the blood would sedate us for a month's worth time, but the blood of the animals among the forest floor only kept us sedated for a week, their blood does not fill us as a humans does. There was another reason why Forks offered so much safety, it was small, and therefore, the temptation to feed on human blood was significantly lessened, which was especially critical for the newest edition to the family, Jasper Hale. Our new brother was not totally used to our customs just yet, and due to his past, our customs were extremely difficult to fallow, though he was catching on quickly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my wife's smile fade into the cutest pout in the world. I couldn't help but laugh, even when she was upset she was beautiful. The mist was already falling down, so I knew she must have been frowning at the weather. "Well, today is Friday anyways. Maybe we can go to the mountain later tonight, my love." I stated. I heard Rose detest the thought of having to go through the torture of smelling the human blood and hearing the pounding heartbeats at school in her head, but she said nothing.

"I know my Rose, but it will be alright, you have me by your side, if you get hungry, you can always just bite me." I winked at her, and that put a smile back on her face. It was just then that my pixie sister walked in.

Alice is the shortest one of us all, her skin was the palest, and her eyes the brightest, even when they were pitch black. She had spiked hair that was a dark velvety color, and she always wore a different outfit every day, never once had she worn the same outfit, not to mention, she was very high fashioned. When she walked, it was never walking, she had such elegance that she only ever danced, like a prancing dog running to the door when they are excited that their master has returned. It was a funny sight to see because Alice even had the same energy as the excited dog would have. She was never a downer, she could make you smile at any given time, and you would never understand how she managed to do it, maybe Jasper was rubbing off on her, and she too was learning to control emotions. But all of us knew that her special talent was seeing the future. Whereas mine was reading minds, and right now, Alice was thinking that we should get ready and get to school.

"Alright, you two love birds," she said in her singsong voice, " it's time to get ready, and Edward don't pester me for saying it, just get ready!" She always knew when I was about to make fun of her for saying what I could already hear her thinking. I guess the funnier thing was that we could all speak to each other through our head, yet it seemed as though our customs made us talk out loud due to routine. Of course, I always forgot that mind reading was different from communicating, so Alice always had a point when she told me not to pester her, since only I could hear thoughts before they were spoken with the mind.

At any rate, Rosalie and I got dressed quickly and boarded the my Valvo. It was also a custom for us to get to school before any of the other human beings, it was usually just nicer not to have to hear their thoughts for a half an hour, and easier to get to class for Jasper, since the humans feeling tired, made him feel even more rundown. I waited in the car for Alice and Jasper, but Alice seemed to be trying to find her new outfit for the day, and it was not easy for her.

Finally when Alice had found her outfit, we were off at high speed. For a human to drive to school from our house, it would have taken 45 minutes, but for a vampire, it took only 10 minutes. When we arrived at school, we noticed a beat up Chevy Truck, and we all looked at each other with much curiosity. _I wonder if Edward already knows who it is that owns that…thing. _I heard Alice, Rosalie and Jasper think. Why did they assume that because I could read minds I would know who the person was, when it was Alice who could see the future?

"No I don't know who it is, and for the record, shouldn't you, little Missy?" I asked Alice, a little to harsh. She understood my frustration with her lack of knowledge and didn't scold me, but I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Well…I….it's not like I….I don't know, I just didn't look into the schools future, maybe that's what it is? Can't you hear any thoughts Edward?" She asked hopeful that I would understand her predicament. I did understand. She was my sister, I had to respect her limits. But I didn't answer her question, truthfully, I figured this was a prank, it wouldn't be the first time the kids of Forks pulled a prank, but this one was rather odd. So instead I just said, "Nevermind, let's just go, please!" and everyone shrugged their shoulders happy to oblige.

Happy to oblige that is, until we got out of the car. That was when the stench of another human being hit us. And this human, whoever it was smelled much stronger to us than any other human we had ever met. I mean my goodness gracious, wherever the being was, we could smell it from a mile away! It smelled of lavender and like a very small hint of apples maybe, but one that was extremely fresh, and there was also a small hint of honey. God it smelled delicious, but not in a good way, it was too much to bear, and it dawned on the four of us that today, was going to be an exceptionally long day.

"_Well we knew she was going to arrive soon, the news about her arrival has been all over town"_ Alice spoke mentally.

_"Yes, well did the bitch have to arrive at such an inconvenient time for us?"_ Rosalie responded fiercely.

_"I think I may have to leave, if Rose keeps up her anger, I don't know that I will be able to control my hunger." _ Good ole' Jasper said.

_"Nobody is leaving, we will deal with this together. We are a family, and we need to act like one, Carlisle would not be proud if we left just because we haven't eaten and she smells tempting." _I replied being the only one able to admit to my thoughts.

_"Well, I know you're right, but this truly is terrible timing, how could we not see this coming?" _Rosalie shouted at us all.

Though I loved my wife very much, her temper could get out of control. And right now she was extremely hungry, and she knew she thought the girl smelled tempting too, so she had no energy to be jealous at my saying so. Her hunger never aided in her temper, so when she made Alice upset for missing her arrival with a vision, I felt bad. But just like everyone else, all she wanted was to leave the school; she didn't want to harm the new student, especially when it was the chief's daughter. His only daughter and that was the only reason why everyone had known. Everyone in Forks was awaiting Isabella Swan's arrival.


End file.
